Neither First Nor Last
by eternitys-backpack
Summary: Sasunaru other pairings AU Sasuke is the new kid at rich high school central, Naruto is a gang leader with a flippin screwed life, homeless orphan style. Sasuke wants nothing to do with it until itachi is thrown into the equation. Now what? Gang Fights.
1. Chapter 1

Neither First Nor Last

Snapshot of a Gang Story

Teaser; What do u think, like it and ill post the entire story kays? This isn't the first chappie either, theres more if u likey of course! Yowsa!:

Disclaimer; the site is called fan just a fan…writing fiction….or not. Yes, that's right I own Naruto! Owned! (lies,lies!!)

Warning; Hi, im a fanfition and I approve this message! I contain yaoi, Boy love, swearing mature content and other worthless crap like smut, we all now u wannna read it but this is just fair warning! Kool.

Sasuke Pov;

He was standing there at the edge of the park, as if wary of walking towards the

rusty swing set or the barren bench. I suddenly realized, looking at his small figure from

behind, how utterly familiar the park was. It was a moment before the thought struck me,

this park was in the video, this was where it happened. Why was he standing there, staring

at it? Jess nudged me and I followed him to the side, out of ear shot.

"Whose going to tell him that we know?" Shino said in his low, too quiet, voice. The

gang looked at each other than back at our leader, he was stock still. He must have known

we were here, or perhaps not. Perhaps he was simply absorbed in thoughts. Thoughts of

them, of my brother, of the Katski gang.

Slowly we made our way towards him. I felt it was my responsibility to tell him,

after all I had forced my way into this, their delicate balance of ignorance, I forced my way

into his life. They had been happy not knowing, it was my curiosity that killed their cat. I

was the new comer in every movie that messed with everything, turned what they had into

nothing. All I wanted was to be near him, be near Naruto, like everyone else wanted. The

scrawny blonde ball of fire, the leader of the powerful gang of Kauri, was like the light,

and we were moths. Drawn inexplicably to his sense of justice, goofy half grin, and his

welcoming atmosphere that turned us misfits into something none of us had, a family.

I had ruined it all because I couldn't wrap my head around him, I, Sasuke Uchiha,

the smartest young man at St. Easley's High School, couldn't understanding something. It

drove me crazy, so I dug and dug, until I found that video in my brothers long abandoned

room. It was all my fault. I had to tell him.

"Hey, Naruto." I said casually to his back, or tried to, but my words were heavy. He spun

around, a look of surprised nervousness quickly warped into that toothy grin of his.

"Aren't you rebels supposed to be in school?" he joked, oblivious to our mood. Shikimaru

and Sakura sat down whereas Gail and Sam simply looked away. His ten number one

fighters looked like they were about to spill their lunch.

"Back at you, punk." I said half heartedly. Naruto gave me a sideways glance and turned to Gaara for a drag of his cigarette.

"So, what's with the gloomy parade? Did Kiba get you suspended for something stupid

again?" He guessed smirking at a blushing Kiba. I shook my head.

"I-uh- stole some vids from the Katski gang, hoping it would give us an insight to what

they were up to." I mumbled weakly, thinking back on it, how stupid of me to assume he

would leave some videos of value. Some hint as to what they were doing? No, more

likely, he'd left that video among the others on purpose, he knew I would find it, he

wanted me to. I was always falling for his under-the-belt hits, but this was as low as he'd

ever thrown.

"How did you manage that, I wonder." He smiled, but his eyes were playing in something

deeper. He knew it was coming, he was too smart not to. He turned his back on me and

everyone else, to face the thawing frost on the metal slide.

"My-uh- brothers r-room." I stated the obvious, running out of fresh ideas. Curse that

stutter.

"Oh?" Naruto said lightly, lighting his own cigarette and inhaling sharply. He let out a

greyish sigh a moment later. He watched the silver tendrils twirl into the evening air before

disappearing into the cloudy bounds of sky, like a weird drifting thought. "Was he stupid

enough to leave the gang records on a lovely tape for you? Hand wrapped and

everything?" his voice had sharpened edge. He didn't want to have the conversation, but

we all knew he needed to. Something every psycho-babbling idiot said. I coughed and

desperately prayed to whatever God was listening to help me. Pretty please.

"There was some useless stuff, most from before I even got here, but, um, one in

particular, had you in it…." I had hoped he would let it go, I had hoped he would not

make me say it.

"Me?" He was going to make me say it. Naruto's voice, at least, was calmer now,

somewhere between his first drag and his third he had accepted the conversation.

"You're going to make me say it?" I said in a frenzy of last hope, grasping at straws, I

suppose. He chuckled in his soft flowing voice.

"Yes, mean of me, hm?" he was still watching his puffs of thick grey muck taint the sky.

"They hurt you. A lot."

"Just say it."

"No. I can't"

"It will make you feel better."

"It won't make _you_ feel better."

"Sure it will."

"Liar."

How could he be thinking of me? What was wrong with him? They ruined his life.

"You were raped by them, weren't you? The sickos taped it." I spat suddenly. I did feel a

little lighter saying it out loud o him, but I wouldn't admit it.

"Feel better?" he asked lightly, tugging at his messy, too long bangs absently.

"No." I lied.

I stared at him, he had a slight build and a thin girly waist. He only reached my

shoulder, and had to look up at me when he spoke, but he was a leader. You could see it

in the relaxed way he stood, he had control over everything around him, even the air

seemed to blow to his will. His blonde, thick, sticky up, hair matched neatly with his large

innocent looking azure eyes, that even the sky's blue would envy. His thin pink lips and

turned up nose gave his face pretty features. He was a pretty boy, in body only. If you

only saw his face you would think nothing of him, but his mismatched attire, tactless

attitude and graceless actions spoke other words.

I could see the bruises and scars on his thin tanned legs through his ripped, faded

jeans, sleeveless black tee and black mesh arm protectors. He was the quickest, strongest,

and best street fighter around, though he definitely didn't look it. He looked like a small,

wanna-be gangster now, especially with his dirty, trade mark, orange messenger bag. He

could change form a happy-go-lucky, clumsy, loud, rude, ignorant idiot to serious and

dignified in a second. Naruto was always thinking of everyone around him, concerned they

were unhappy, concerned something was wrong, always trying to make them smile. He

was so thoughtful of everyone that he often forgot to put himself into the equation. He

was too kind for his own good. He deserved better than what he got.

His life was a confusing spiral I got myself caught up in. The whole dead-parent-

orphan-foster-child-runaway-who-now-lived-in-an-apartment-all-alone-with-small-

monthly-payments-from-a-distant-aunt-which-was-all-to-quickly-spent-on-instant-

noodles-and-cigarettes-while-he-worked-to-support-his-own-lively-hood thing was a lot

to take in. Now through in random sexually assault and gang beatings and you have

yourself a make your own wounded 17 year old Naruto recipe. The founder of the Kauri

gang, now turned on us, the ten of his most loyal and strongest followers. He looked us

each in the eye, slowly he took a final drag of his dying cigarette, and blew the smoke into

the darkening sky. All eyes watched the slow rising wisps warp into nothing.

"Well. I feel better." Naruto said as he started to walk away. We watched his retreating

back before he turned and beckoned us to follow him. I ran at him, so did everyone.

Sakura jumped on his back lovingly.

"So, is that why we fight them?" She asked in her high pitched squeal.

"When did it happen?" Gaara said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Did you kill them afterwards?" Kiba asked excitedly.

It was okay now. To talk to him, to ask about it. I'd fixed my first problem, the

second I would fix with Naruto's help. I would get my brother and his lousy gang. Naruto

wasn't a genius, but he could have been someone or something. He could have lived a

normal life, heck, he could've become a police officer and stopped the Katski, but he

couldn't. He was too impatient, he had to stop them as soon as he could. I knew he wasn't

like me, this wasn't some sick vengeance, he had good purpose. He had _other_ people to

save.

He proved my theory right as he said:

"I wasn't the first of their victims, nor was I the last. The sooner I take over, the closer my

incident will be to their last incident. I'm going to stop all the hurt I can. I hope the Kauri

will help. Well?" He smirked as our roars filled the empty slums of Redder Street and

echoed out into the night air, like his smoking pollutants, but unlike his gusts of smoke,

our agreement never faded into nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo, u like it? I need a beta to k? hit teh review button!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Redder Street's Park

By; Eternity's-Backpack

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews and hits! This is my first ever story to post and it was exciting to hear from people. So here's fair warning for you all. THIS is the first chapter the one before this is a prologue thingy that happens later. Sasuke and Naruto don't know each other yet. This will be in Sasuke POV. Some random chapters will be in other people's POV. but ill tell u b4 hand. Same warnings as previous also i don't own Naruto, if i did it would have more smut wouldn't it? Plus I'm a bad artist, so it would be stick people...and smut. ew. theres swearing in this chap. Pairings will be posted laters. Please Review for my sake k?

* * *

_"Love takes up where knowledge leaves off" -Saint Thomas Aquinas_

I blinked; the cold wind ripped at my jacket ferociously and crinkled my black

uniform pants as I strode to wards my own personal version of hell. New School. I had

always hated uniforms, but apparently the uniform policy was pretty lax at St. Easley's

High School, I did not push the limit though, I'm wary of detentions on the first day. Too

many bad starts to get that kind of crap wrong. Perhaps, I should find a short cut to the

other street; I stared at the park and squinted at the street name on the far side. It was

quite a ways away, but I've always had 20/20 vision, Bingo, Redter Street. Just what I

was looking for, I headed into the barren park, a strange feeling tingled over me briefly

but I ignored it. As one would say, Someone just stepped on my grave. Screw graves

anyway. Screw new schools, screw being a genius, screw pyhsco-babbling idiots who all

think I have a serious problem, pyromaniac, depression my ass. And screw this damn

park, where the fuck am I now? Redder street? So much for my 20/20.

Great, lost on my first day. I really want to go home to that stupid empty mansion,

and cuddle under than bulky, lame ass comforter than Kakashi bought me. I can't though,

his school has promise, and it has _him. _Here was where he would finally get a hold of him.

Itachi.

I look around the park feeling overly tired and bummed out. Now what? I only go

to school to get away from that place, that room. Filled with his useless stuff, I see it in

my dreams, it sneaks up on me in the kitchen. I swear it breathes. I locked the door a

week after he left, as much as I hate to admit it, it scared me. But now, this place was

strange, new, and had _him_. A new school, 4th this year actually. Kakashi finally got a

stable job. A teacher at university. Who would have thought?

It suddenly dawned on me that this park wasn't completely empty. There was a

blond haired girl with short sticky up hair desperately trying to pry a sweater of a bench,

it seems the sweater had been left there over night and had frozen on. I, being the kind of

Sasuke Uchiha is, kept my stoic frown, but inside I felt as if my sides were going to split

audibly.

She was dressed fairly odd, and I did a double take as it seems she was

wearing the boys' uniform for St. Easley's …wait, this was no girl, a boy? How utterly

embarrassing, what was WRONG with my eyes today? He certainly looked like a girl

though, with a slim figure, high cheek bounds and the sweetest, biggest, blue eyes I ever

admit to seeing. His school black pants, though, have rips all over them and his white

short sleeved shirt is over top of another long sleeved black one. His black tie seemed to

be…hole punched? Seriously odd. He looks as sleep and worn out as I feel. Perhaps the weird

looking child could give me a hand with this Redder, Redter, business.

I stride to wards the smaller boy, black messenger bag thwacking the back of

my knee as I walk. I'm determined to make a good impression on possibly my first schoolmate.

Mind you he was definitely a niner, he could be in my year. I watched quietly as the boy gave a final tug

and the orange and black sweater ripped away from the bench with a sickening rip…well, most of it.

"Nani??? Stupid sweater! Those are expensive you know! Stupid bench." The

excessively loud blond kicked the bench. I blinked again, perhaps I should walk away well I still can.

This boy seemed mentally unstable. The unstable boy turned around. Too late. Those large blue eyes looked up

at me with surprise and...suspision? Than he smiled joyfully.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He apologized blushing and scratching the back of his head with a

gloved hand. "I must have seemed peculiar. Heh, heh."

Yes you must certainly did. Still do. "Hn, You go to St. Easley's?" I ask begrudgingly.

Asking for help is not my style, but desperate times and such.

"Yes! Uzumaki, Naruto! Can I help you?" The self proclaimed Naruto asked brightly

sticking a fist out for a bump. This boy was obviously one of those wanna-be gangster no one wants to be around.

"Like the ramen?" I hadn't mean to sound rude but I couldn't stop the words as they bubbled to my lips.

The kid was way to happy, what was he, 12? I kind of want to punch him for some reason. The kid had

started walking away and pulling some package out of his baggy pockets. Perhaps I had offended him.

Oh well, no love lost, as they say.

"Yes. You coming?" Naruto replied honestly the wind whipping his words to me, guess he got asked that a lot.

I scrambled to catch up to the quick moving student. The blond lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

I stared; he certainly looked older now, mature, and a little scary. I always thought smoking did that to people.

He blew the swirling mist into the sky like a forty year old pro.

I noticed suddenly, he had an eye brow, lip and about twenty ear piercings, all silver rings. He had three

scars on both cheeks, a silver chain necklace with a strange symbol and an arrogant way of walking, thumbs in his

back pocket and slouching slightly over a studded silver belt. He wore fingerless black gloves and his nails

were chipped and painted black. He no longer seemed very stupid, or push able.

"Didn't catch your name and year, are you new?" he asked before taking another drag on

the lit sin stick.

"Uchiha Sasuke, year 3, Just switched from Treble Clef's." I answered routinely. I figured I was about to hear a

shit load of worthless crap about this school, its teachers, the cliques. Stuff I couldn't give a fuck about.

"Hmm. Sound, huh? Part of them?" He eyed me suspiciously. My eyes shot wide. We had one gang at our school, and they were

notorious for there rude and cruel behavior. I hoped never to cross their paths again, not after _that_ I shook my head once quickly.

"I got in for being smart." I said lamely. I was still pondering why he cared about the gang.

"I'm glad, I'm not on good terms with Kabuto or Snakes right now. To be honest Snakes gave me the creeps since Kabuto first

introduced us...but, i lost some good people to that gang of Snakes'. I'll sort of miss Kabuto but after that...well, let's say we

don't have tea party's anymore." Naruto waved his hand theatrically as he spoke. I blinked a couple of times, I seemed to be doing

that alot lately. Perhaps it would help my bad eyes. How did this Kid not Kabuto or that creeper Snakes? Lost good people? Tea

parties? What the hell? We turned and he flick his dying cigarette butt into a garbage can. I suddenly realized i had no idea

where I was with this strange, small, but scary kid.

"You're smart ne?" he pulled me out of that dangerous trail of thoughts. "You're in year three? That's my year,

perhaps you could drop a hand in the math and I'll drop a hand in this new school business ne? I'm not the brightest crayon

in the box" He snickered and scratched his neck.

"I wouldn't have guessed." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oy! Intellect is worthless to me, I just want to pass so Sensei will leave me alone. after all Love takes up where knowledge leaves

off y'know." Now he was babbling about love. Great. I couldn't help but chuckle, this kid was vaguely amusing.

"Perhaps" I said as he directed me into a large school yard. I was here. St. Easley's High School.

* * *

There. Their first encounter. kind of lame isnt it. BTW im 15years old and am interested in learning from my Sempai's so constructive critixim is cool with me, but dont just randomly diss me, k? Any thoughts? Hit my amazing new review button! Pretty isnt it? Speacial thanks to any readers for simpling reading and higgles to reviewers! i may take in you thoughts and turn them into realities so click teh button!

Loves yous!- Backpacking Eternally!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for chap 2! sorry i took awhile. I went to the doc;s and have some infection. i feel icky. plus my deviant art page is thrown in the mix to. i suck but check it out if you like. im a photographer...sorta. My name is My-eyes-are-closed. If you search 'Mother's Ear' mine pops up first i think. o wells. Same warnings throught this shit.

Disclaimer- i write on fan fiction for a reason. its because im a fan...writing fiction...so i dont own naruto. if i did id write this useless crap on the AUTHOUR FICTION page or what evs. enjoy teh sucky, unedited, betaless crap from a 15 year old school girl;

* * *

**First Impressions**

_"I'll be your cigarette, light me up and get on with it. I'll be hard to forget, good or bad, I'm just your habit."-Jeremy Fisher from Cigarette._

I stared at the school, my home away from home. That's right dorm life, except on weekends. I'd never heard of dorms that kicked its students out during weekends. It did not't matter to me, I was only a bus ride away, but what about abroad students? The buildings themselves left much to the imagination, with its solid red brick exterior and grounds of loitering teens rushing about to finish first period homework. I glanced towards Naruto, the sole person I knew.

"What are the dorms like?" I asked hopefully. He grinned, clearly delighted for some unknown reason.

"You're in dorms too, huh? I love it, except the whole weekend thing, I'm usually always late on Mondays because of the walk" He glanced at his watch. "Huh, I'm on time. Strange. Guess I owe you one." He laughed happily. I was beginning to understand a bit, he was one of those strangely cheerful people who was not't cheerful for any particular reason. He just enjoyed it. It was a new concept to me, most teens were depressed or fake, he was simply smiling. How strange. It was not't annoying either. It was sort of like watching Spanish soap operas, you did not't know what was going on, but it certainly looked nice.

"What room are you in? What dorm?" He asked fiddling with his orange messenger bag strap. I yanked my own black bag open, looking for that cursed sheet with all my info; locker numbers, dorm rooms, classes…anything else I could think of really. I sort of wanted to go to my dorm now, seeing everyone else's not so neat uniform. I would rather not scream 'beat me up' on the first day. I did not't care what people thought that much, but I did dislike being turned into scrambled eggs. Plus I hate tucking my shirt in, its extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly a group of nine came into my view. I knew exactly what they were. Gang leaders. The way people quieted when they passed or members shouted respect. The way they carried themselves, the way they dressed. One even had a metal bar slung over his shoulder for Christ's sake! The first was wearing a coat with a huge face covering collar over his uniform, an out of date Afro and sunglasses. On his coats trim said: 'Hippie Gangsters Fight Wars' followed by a lazy looking boy with rebellious long hair tied in a spiked pony tail, unbuttoned uniform shirt with black mesh underneath. The boy was not't wearing any shoes…none of them were. How strange. A red head with a tattoo, eyeliner and mesh arm covers, a bowl cut wearing , fuzzy brows and…green spandex? The pipe wielding scruffy head with a fur coat that read; 'Dog Lover', and red face tattoos, a boy with long clean brown hair, a neat exterior, the only sign he was amongst the gang was the lack of shoes. Three girls; a pink haired, red legging wearer, a blond, purple stocking wearer, and a beautiful long black haired girl who was also neatly uniformed. Her skirt was the only of the girl's to touch her knees. To my dismay, they were walking right at me.

Joy.

Naruto laughed next to me. He must be one of those people who laughs when he's nervous, he'll be useless at talking his way out of this. The crowd of strangely dressed gangsters had reached us, my hearted flitted in my chest. The neat boy walked up to Naruto.

"N-Neji…heh, how is it going buddy?" Naruto was shaking slightly. Poor guy was a nervous… wre..ck….great, he was keeled over laughing himself away. I felt myself blush, how stupid. The entire yard was staring at this new development in the gang's life. 'Newsflash; Uzumaki's going to get beaten to a pulp…and the new kid too!! Let's watch!'

"Care to explain the humor in my spending the weekend shoeless?" Neji's strange pale eyes twitched, pulling a switch blade out of his pocket and flipping out the metal edge.

"I'm sorry man, they were just sitting there, all clean looking and..and…omg I love you people. You should look at yourselves!Trying to walk around all macho man style, but your putting holes in your socks, hah." Naruto was still laughing…the idiot had stolen the gang's shoes? What the fuck was wrong with him? Was he REALLY that stupid? I felt the urge to edge away, but for some reason stayed rooted to the spot.

"First you make us go skinny dipping than you steel our shoes?" Said the clearly amused pipe wielder.

"Naruto!! Those shoes were so pretty, I loved those boots! Now what?" The pink haired girl whined.

"Don't worry Sa-chan they're in my dorm room, oh! By the way may I introduce random genius new kid I found at the park!" He grinned and pointed at me, still a frozen confused mess. Was he their friends? That would explain his attire, his attitude to them. It clicked. Naruto was a member of their gang, he had fought with Sound in a gang war, he was no gangster wanna be, he WAS a gangster. I felt the sickening urge to punch him for not telling me sooner. My stomach dropped to hang by my knees.

"Sasuke Uchiha, meet;" He began introductions "Kiba's the freak with the pipe, Shikimaru's the weirdo in mesh, Gaara's the scary red head, Neji's the neat freak, Shino's the hippie, Lee is bushy brow, Sakura's got the pretty pink hair, Ino's got the lovely figure and Haku's the beautiful one." He pointed them out individually, I still felt confused and he was not't helping.

"They're the great nine of the Kauri gang." I nearly fell flat on my ass. This was them, my brother's greatest enemy, known for the quick fighters, amazing brutality and their tremendously terrifying leader….U..zu..ma…ki…..crap.

"And I'm the leader."

Yep.

Hell.

"You? You're the great Uzumaki?" I spat. This was who I had planned to join? To use? He was the great gang leader? I could step on him. "I could step on you." I hardly ever spoke what was on my mind, but for some reason it was a constant with this boy. Every other minute I was doing it.

"Why were you at the park?" The scary Gaara fellow asked the mini gang leader suspiciously narrowing his eyes. The others blinked and looked at Gaara while Naruto ho-hummed embarrassed.

"Didn't 'e spend the weekend with you Gaara?" Kiba looked confusedly from me to Naruto. "When you say 'found at the park' you don't mean…" he trailed off gesturing oddly with his hand. Naruto turned pink.

"God, no! Kiba you sicko!" He quickly denied, and a light bulb somewhere inside my mind flickered on. I jumped about three feet away from Kiba, Naruto and any other freaky gang member.

"What are you talking about!?" I snapped. What the hell? I'm confused, rewind.

"I'm sorry, do you hate gangs?" a sad look came into Naruto's eyes suddenly. I'm not sure why, but I regretted saying anything. Surely he dealt with people who hated gangs all the time, it wouldn't bother him. Would it?

"I was hoping to join the Kauri gang..." I said nonchalantly. I should have seen this as an advantage from the beginning, I had already met the 'demonic' and 'cruel' gang lord, hell, I'd befriended him. In a vague sort of way. I was in already, he was mine. I watched Naruto's ringed eye brows shoot up into his bangs in shock.

"You?" he looked me up and down and got a weird half look on his face. "Uhh, i don't know if you can handle it..." Can't handle it? can't handle it? Was that really what he said? Perhaps i should get my ears checked along with my eyes.

"I could take you!" the dog loving boy announced cocking his fists in the air and rolling up his sleeves. Naruto shook his head at him.

"Kiba, he can fight. He could probably take you down in a few minutes." He said pointedly, pushing the taller boys arms down. What was Naruto talking about? I hadn't fought anyone yet, how would he know what my talents were? Was he making it up? What for? it was not a lie. I could fight. I'd been taking boxing and karate and various other fighting classes since i could speak. I could easily take some street punk. It was Naruto i was concerned with, or, confused with.

"Than why don't you test him?" Sakura smiled brightly at me, her emerald eyes taking in my thin form and features. I hated looking like this. "He's a cutie." she winked at me, and my stomach flipped. i was not interested in woman, or men. I was pretty much asexual. Every once in a while someone was worth something to me, but I never pressed for anything. perhaps I just disliked people. Either way, this bubble gum girl would need to go.

"Indeed, but i don't invite people to the elite because they have a nice tush." Naruto smirked at her. Wait, did he just say i had a nice tush? That i was a cutie? Must have been sarcasm. Or my ears really are fucked up. He glanced backwards. "Well, Gaara would have gotten in even without the freaky fighting skills. I love his eyes." he laughed as the red head blinked, cheeks catching a soft glow before flickering clean.

"What about me? And my lovely figure?" Ino winked at him.

"No, you'd need skill. Shikimaru would be in too. Only cause Temari'd kill me if i did not. Everyone else had to work their way in. Sasuke will too. First dorms." He looked at me sharply before grinning softly. "What dorm are you in, I'll show you how to get there quickly. First period starts soon." He was loosening his tie and looking pointedly at me. He knew I wanted to loosen up, adapt to these surroundings. Perceptive little bugger, was not he? I read from my sheet and Kiba's eye brows shot up.

"You're with me, Gaara and Naruto!" Kiba announced brightly.

"That's great!" Naruto's eyes lit up and he smiled happily up at me, "I like you!" I have no clue why I blushed, or why I did not care that I had roommates, although I specifically asked for a single room. This little blond dip shit will be a constant confusion to me. I can tell.


	4. Chapter 4

i hope this chapter is long enough. I think mine are kinda short. I should aim longer but I'm rushed for time. Mind you this week is march break, i hope to finish a good 6 or 7 chapters. Wish me look.

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto, I'd sell him on eBay to the highest bidder who promised to use him for the forces of good...and yaoi. Then i would quit school and spend the rest of my life writing fan fictions and sipping tea in the Amazon, Ah, C'est belle vie. Zut, mon vie n'est pas. Je ne possede pas Naruto. is that the right word i wonder? oh well

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meet the Unfortunate Roommates**

_"You can shoot all the blue jays you want but remember its a sin to kill a mockingbird." -Atticus Finch (To Kill A Mockingbird)_

Upon entering the overly messy dorm I had already assumed the worst, but it was worse than I thought. Messy strange looking clothes had spread themselves over all sorts of furniture and tables. The floors had CD cases, a laptop, dog collars and half eaten pizza's still wearing their boxes. An acoustic guitar lay side ways and a faded green love seat.

Naruto blushed, "Ha, ha, this is the 2nd cleanest room. I hope you're not a neat freak." Hit the nail on the head.

It was a little disconcerting thinking that this messy living room was second cleanest. He guided me into the kitchen; which, according to him, was the cleanest room. The dishes piled in the sink teetered dangerously back and forth, Dr. Seuss style. The floor was clean but someone's half eaten lunch had remained on the table over the weekend and was giving off a strange smell. I was definitely going to be sick.

"I guess it's time for spring cleaning, hm?" Kiba chuckled while thwaping Naruto playfully on the back of the head, "He's the messiest out of all of us. It's like he does it on purpose." Naruto laughed at Kiba's accusation.

"Nu-uh! I'm just forgetful. Oy, here are your shoes, dope." Naruto opened one of the bedroom-looking doors. He had o push hard at the door to open it. I was almost afraid to peak into the room. What kind of life had this kid been living up until now? The room had no floor, I swear. There was paper and clothes and a strange assortment of odd shaped clocks, ties, postcards and pictures all hanging or displayed in strange places. There was also no walls, Naruto, apparently, was a photographer. Photo's of friends places, landscapes, close ups on shoes or eyes. Postcards from Korea, Germany, England, China, Australia, Canada, USA, Ireland, Hawaii, and other strange places I've never been to. He had a tie rack covered in multicolored assortments, a hat rack absolutely painted in hats, he obviously had a thing for strange hats and belts and clothes. He was just strange in general. He had a checkered fedora for Christ's sake! He pulled a shoe box from beneath his bright green bed covers. Several shoes had been stuffed roughly in the box.

"This is my and Gaara's room. You'll board with Kiba." He looked from me to the loud boy yelping at one of Naruto's's Nightmare Before Christmas clocks. "I'm late!" He cried and scurried off.

Naruto shook his head of shocking blond spikes. "Sorry." He said. He gave Gaara a pair of black combat boots. The silent boy sat down and began pulling the boots on. His heavily eyelinered eyes stayed trained upon Naruto. Who was oddly avoiding eye contact. I watched the peculiar transaction quietly. Suddenly Gaara stood up walked over to Naruto and kissed his cheek. He left the room and moments later the front door clicked open and shut again. So far this new school had been nothing like your typical ritzy boys dorm school. I had been to my fair share of schools and had never come across such a strange collection of friends before and I had only just met them.

"He was apologizing." Naruto said absently touching his cheek. "Anyway, we should head to class. We have homeroom, lunch and 5th together. I'll get someone to take you to your other classes."

As we fled into the hall I pondered how apologies worked in his world. I'd never been kissed as an apology before, I'd never been kissed by a guy either. Which side of the great and delicate line was their relationship on? they seemed...close. Why did that irritate me? I am not homophobic, I really could care less whether the guy next to me was fucking on his own baseball team or with the visiting cheer leaders. Right? right.

"Test me." I said examining the door to the apartment which someone ( most likely Naruto) had painted a strange and fun twisting design in orange and blue. The warning bell rang in the distance but neither of us seemed to care. He was already a bad influence. Dad would have loved this, tardy was a big no-no with him. Naruto gave me a once over before stuffing his small fists in his overly sized ripped school pants.

"You won't pass the elite test. There's no shame in starting in the low ranks and working your way up you know. Sai and Na-chan are doing that and they're practically there!" He said hopefully. As if knowing there were other reject cases would make me feel better about my own failure.

"At least let me try," I pleaded. We walked in silence for a bit than as we reached the school he held up his wallet for some reason. The wallet was at eye level, dark blue and full looking. Obviously the kid had to be loaded like everyone at this freak show. Some spoiled rich kid trying to run a gang with his wallet? I had hoped for more. I knew he was strange but this was beyond me. He was just looking at me and holding the wallet, this went for about a minute than he sighed and opened the front building door.

"It's a simple test," he told me, "but most people don't think about it." he twirled the wallet annoyingly close to my face. He rolled his eyes as it seemed I wasn't getting it. I'd never felt belittled by anyone but my brother before. What was I supposed to do? Steal it? Compliment it? He flipped open his wallet, pocketed a twenty and gave it to me. Confused, I opened it.

Then I dropped it.

It was my wallet. When had he stolen it? I felt my pockets, dumbfounded, it was indeed gone. He picked it up off the floor and smirked. "Failure." he said placing it dramatically back in my hands. oh. Brat.

SMEXLINESMEXLINESMEXLINESEMXLINE not.thisisjustabreaklinenosmexherenopesrry!

Upon arriving in class I noticed 3 things immediately;

1.Kakashi was at the front of my classroom talking to a teacher looking guy.

2. No one cared that we were late.

3. Everyone was looking at Naruto, who was looking at me.

It was uncomfortable being at the front of the class, being spotlight. Naruto seemed totally unfazed. He either didn't notice or was point blank ignoring them.

"Yo Sensei, hows your we'ken' go?" he was speaking strangely and with poor grammar. Why? He was fine a minute ago. Although he did strike me as foreign, with his huge blue eyes and striking blond hair. I wonder what his descent is? German? American? The teacher rolled his eyes.

"I won't fall for that Naruto, go sit down. I'm having an important discussion." The teacher had a scar across his nose and a pony tail. He was dressed neatly but nothing expansive looking.

"Iruka, you ruin all my fun!" Naurto laughed happily. "I could have fooled any newbs!" As far as i knew i was the only new child. I looked up at Kakashi. I wonder if he was flirting with my new teacher. Yep, probably. Great, so the everlasting cycle begins again.

"Shouldn't you be at work, Kakashi?" I state coldly. I feel the class' attention shift for Naruto to me. Oops.

"Ah, just making sure you weren't skipping your first day. I was worried when you didn't show. You're never late." He glanced meaningfully at Naruto.

"My fault Scarecrow-san. I told him i would show him the dorms, but we got abducted by the Russian Mafia on our way. Don't worry though, I protected Sasuke. The almighty Uchiha will not be harmed well I'm around!" He gave a two fingered salute. Kakashi blinked, dumbfounded. Then, seeing nothing else he could do, saluted back, . Welcome to my side of the confusion line Kakashi. Have a seat. Kakashi patted Naruto's head, eyes wide but a smile playing on his lips. He liked the kid. Great, Bon Voyage from my side of the line. What a short visit.

"I'll be off now, Sasuke. Enjoy the day." Kakashi gave a finally glance at the teacher (and his butt) before exiting. His one eye peeped out from under a scarf, the other eye had a medical patch on it. He looked mysterious, and women/men loved it. He did whoever he got his hands on. Old unFaithful was his nickname in high school. The teacher turned to the class. "First Day of the new year, how great." he inhaled as if the very air had become fresher over break.

"I'm Iruka-Sensei, please introduce yourselves." Iruka gestured brightly to the first kid in the row. Naruto yanked me to two empty seats in the back and we sat. As students introduced themselves and the businesses their ritzy parents ran i examined the class. None of the elite members besides Naruto seemed to occupy the room, nor did anyone seem to belong anywhere near a gang. All neatly dressed and pampered to the extreme.Though every few minutes someone sent a backwards glance and Naruto,who was now doodling. It was my turn.

"Uchiha Sasuke. From the Uchiha Industries." I stated quietly and coldly hoping people would either not hear me, or ignore it. As soon as i said Uchiha though a wave of whispers rippled through the room. I heard the two names i was waiting for; Itachi, and Katski.

Naruto stood up. "Uzumaki Naruto. My favorite flavor of ice cream is cookie dough." he sat down. Everyone stared at him. What kind of an introduction was that? He hadn't even mentioned what the Uzumaki's owned. Maybe they won the lottery or something and he was ashamed? That's stupid, but i fail to see any rational explanation.

"What do your parents own?" I accidentally asked. The class was still staring.

"Nothing. All I own is a one room apartment in Harajuku." Naruto grinned wickedly. Harajuku? I'd never been, but i heard it was a strange place. That would explain quiet a bit. On the other hand, if all he owned was a one room apartment how in heavens name did he managed to get into this school? Unlikely with his intelligence. He seemed to half read my mind.

"It's my skills in the non regular academics. I act, draw, write, paint, sing, dance, play any instrument and speak many languages.There's other stuff to, but I can't remember." he laughed at my pure bafflement. "I'm not as useless as I look. I'm one hell of a leader and I can fight someone five times my size." he gave me a sideways peace sign. He had obviously been affended by my accusations. It was true he was quick but I could take him. "I could take you."

"Good thing we have lunch together than, nee?" He winked, but there seemed to be a hidden threat amongst that glint in his silver blue eyes. Had i gotten myself into trouble, again? I could take him, right?

* * *

no sasuke, you probably can't...well i dunno. If it was a fair fight, but the kid probably fights dirty. Maybe. I want to thank any one who reads this crap. I'm trying but like earlier mentioned. Im a newb, my first fanfic, and i m not sure itll work out but, oh welll! 

Hit my magically review button, k?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! i got distracted! i found the death note movies on youtube...oops. anyways here is my next chappie...heh.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**And you?**

_'I could have been someone (man singing)  
Well so could anyone (woman singing)  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe (man singing)  
I put them with my own  
Cant make it all alone'  
I've built my dreams around you'_

_The Pogues and Kirsty MacColl - **Fairytale** of **New York**._

I had been on edge since I'd accidentally challenged Naruto to a fight. My second period class had been a disaster; Naruto had gotten some girl with big pale eyes, conservative clothes and a likeness to Neji, stutter her way to my class with me. She could hardly complete a word with repeating some odd syllable in a stream, a strange girl. In reality she seemed rather sweet and shy, but left little impact on me. I can't ever remember her name. Than again I was a nervous wreck. The only strange think was Naruto had spoken to her in a different language. She responded in the same language but he corrected her. Like he was teaching her. I think it was French. Or Spanish? No, I think French. He had said he spoke more than one language. Now I believed him.

I hadn't caught a word of what the 2nd period teacher had said. I think that was math class, than third I had chemistry. Then lunch rolled around. I was ready now, I had forgotten who I was. Naruto had that effect on me, like every sentence I began had no purpose, like everything I learned was useless. His big blue eyes and easy, grin, were intimidating. I have no clue why, but I remember now. I am a Uchiha, I have studied fighting since I was knee high, this foreigner fought street fights with snot nosed kids with daddy issues. I was a shoe in for this ridiculous self proclaimed gang, I might even become the leader. In fact, new goal:

One: Get revenge on Itachi.

Two: Join Kauri

Three: LEAD Kauri

Four: Get revenge on Itachi

Five: Free to die

What nice priorities. As I walked into the dining hall I noticed one thing in particular. A table no one was sitting at was surrounded by people, waiting. Random people I recognized lobbed into my sharpened view. Sakura, Haku, Gaara, Shikimaru and Kiba among many others I did not recognize. These were gang members surrounding this table. They were waiting for Naruto. How strangely dignified and respectable of them. Soon they will wait for me instead. I wonder if they'll be shocked to know I challenged him. I strode over, carefully cocky.

'_Showing fear is a sign of weakness, Sasuke'_

I nodded at them, Kiba frowned at me.

"You're a dead man dude." he shook his messy brown head. I blinked.

"You still have time to back out of it." Sakura looked worried. Back out? I don't back out of things. I see things through, I always succeed.

"Don't be cocky. You're going to fail." Gaara's cold voice chipped into the slowly warming afternoon air. That one kind of hurt. Naruto walked up to us, and sat down at the table. He smiled up at us.

"Sup guys? How are the new classes?" Gaara took a seat beside the yammering blond and everyone followed suit. Except me. I stood there,watched and listened.

"Can I have your gummy bears?"

"Ramen again Naruto? You're unhealthy!"

"Hey, Kiba! Give me my grapes back!"

"You spilt some juice on yourself."

"Don't smoke while you eat Naruto! It's gross."

"I have 'the Berg' 3rd period. I hate Science!"

"Anyone seen that cutie amongst the Juniors?"

"I have three projects already!"

"What's THAT?!? Ewww!"

"Omg, that's just wrong!"

"I got a new video game!"

"Wanna see my new tattoo?"

"You're such a nerd!"

"Lend me a buck for some snackage?"

"Get your own dunkaroos!"

"Pass the salt."

"What salt?"

"Choji! Stop eating my lunch!"

I could only catch snippets of the conversations. There must have been 6 or 7 at once. Naruto glanced around and caught my eyes.

"What are you doing? Sit down." He said simply. Than he smiled. I sat, a blush spreading slowly across my face. I don't understand. We are supposed to be in full out brawl.

"Try this." Kiba was offering me some strange mushy bread-like thing. Nervously I took a bite. It was pretty good, tasted fluffy. It was a squished croissant.

"Can I try some?" Naruto took a bite from my piece. Everyone was sharing food and drinks and stories amongst themselves. It felt strange. They were a family, I was barging in and mixing everything up. I had never had a meal like this, but it was so welcoming and strange. Not at all like my regular dinners, all alone in front of the TV. I liked this a lot better, to be honest.

"We have drama last period. Right after this I mean. Are you sure you wanna fight now?" Naruto smiled across the table from me.

"Besides, I know what you're after." He said taking a sip of Gaara's green tea. I looked up from my cafeteria baked apple pie.

"What?" What?

"I'm not dumb. I can put two and two together." He gestured at me. "If you wanted to join any gang, you would have joined your brother's. You joined his enemy gang. You are after your brother, right?" Shikimaru nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing Naruto, also this challenging thing. He wants to lead the gang right? In order to either defeat his brother or join forces with him. He could be a mole." Shikimaru said loosely.

"A spy?" Kiba asked, eying me and my suspicious looking pie. He shook his head "Can't believe I shared my croissant with you."

"No joke, Kiba. It's a high possibility" Neji said taking a spoonful of soup.

"I'm not joking! It was a yummy croissant"

I hadn't even realized how obvious I was being. I had barged in without a plan and now I was exposed. Now I had caused confusion, doubt. I have to fix this! How could I convince them I wasn't a spy for the Katski? Is it possible to express my hatred for my brother? There is so much of it, can I possible give words to this passion?

"I want to kill him." Apparently I can. "I want to wring his neck. I want to strangle him with a pillow. I want to destroy everything he has. I want to cook his insides and serve them to his wretched dogs." I took a long sip of my water.

"Well." Naruto was looking at me with raised eye brows and a confused smile. "I guess we'll fight then." The rest of the gang looked vaguely sick or slightly disturbed. Naruto stood, stretched and walked towards the outdoors. Everyone followed, the cafeteria was noisy and smelly and painted an awful seasick green. As we broke out into the chilly winter air I realized how ridiculous I was being. I had been here a day and I was already fighting with a gang leader who is also my dorm mate. Oh well.

thefightwillhappennowthefightwillhappennowthefightwillhappennowthefightwillhappennow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**"And now, ladies and gentleman! The moment you have all been waiting for-"**

"Shut up Kiba." Sakura thwacked him in the head. She didn't seem so boy-crazy and dim anymore.

I raised my fists, Naruto stood stalk still. "Go ahead. All it'll take is for you to land one hit." He nodded at me. Than his goofy smile grew onto his face. I twitched and flung a punch.

…

How anti-climactic. I hit him square in the jaw. Well technically he'd moved and I'd hit some teacher looking person square in the jaw. Oh. Iruka-sensei. Swell.

"Uh. Hey Sensei…." I said weakly. He frowned from his comfy carved spot in the grass. Naruto smiled down at him, sympathizing.

"You never were good on the field, solider." He made the sign of the cross as if Iruka had already died. "You will be missed."

"Shut up Naruto. Remember who feeds you ramen before you speak." The teacher bonked Naruto on the head.

"Yeowch. I'm not the one who hit you."

"You probably started the fight!"

"Nu-uh, he's challenging my post as leader!"

"You'd slaughter him. I will not permit another law suit!"

"He knows how to fight!"

"Like you?"

"No! That's exactly why I have to face him. He needs to know his place. He's not on his own playing field anymore." He looked straight into my eyes. "Ever heard the saying, '_Big fish in a little pond'_? Welcome to the big pond."

"How. Dare. You." He was seriously starting to piss me off. How did he think he was? Queen of England? Elvis? He was preaching to me? "You patronizing little…" I flung back up and soared my fist at him, he moved one step. That's all it takes.

I lost already. I knew before he made contact. I lost my head.

He swung his fist into my stomach. I keeled over slightly. I straightened immediately and kneed his chest. He grabbed my knee in midair and flipped me on my back, infuriated knowing I was fighting a losing battle, I rolled on my stomach and flung at him. He denied my movement with a quick side step and stuck his foot into my stomach. His hands were now in his pockets. He looked carefree and relaxed. Son of a bitch. I swung, he kicked. We dodged and moved and spun until I felt dizzy. He made a point of keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Enough." He said sadly. Than he brought out a fist and swung into my stomach, full strength. I opened my eyes from my cozy spot on the ground. It seems I had been out for just a few seconds. I prayed no one noticed.

"I'm not saying you're a bad fighter, nor am I saying I'm the best. But we fight different fights teme. YOU, my fine fellow, are meant for rings and uniforms. I'm meant for brawls and bar fights. It's a different wave length. You are a guppy in this world, and maybe you should start swimming instead of surfing." despite the fact I will never admit this out loud and the fact he is very annoying and seemed very stupid at times, he made quiet a bit of sense. In this particular scenario. He also seems rather jerky. I will fight him again, for sure.

"Oh my. Sensei, fifth has started, don't you have a class waiting?" Naruto turned to the slightly stunned looking English teacher. Who jump started his way to the school, busily.

"Detention Naruto!!!!" He yelped backwards as he flung open the door.

"Nani? Why only me?" Naruto pouted his lips.

" 'Cause you always start it. Baka-onii-chan!" Kiba laughed yanking me to my feet.

"Shut up!" Naruto hit him hard on the head. We walked back to the building, conversation circling the unfairness of life, detentions, and line-ups at the pizza place just around the corner. I must admit, for just losing a battle, I wasn't embarrassed.

'_You must never lose. It is the ultimate form of embarrassment!'_

I shook my thoughts out of my head and followed Naruto to fifth period Drama class with a shapely women called Anko-sensei. She started by asking

"What does drama mean to you?"

I tuned out the useless answers and began to think. I had been obvious, and rather rude. It was inappropriate, plus he had proven my aly over and over again. Trouble is I see no use for alies. its never live and let live. It was Naruto's turn to answer.

"Bringing the audience someplace far away, where their own problems don't exist, just the characters'. Its entertainment in the simplest and best form!" He grinned cheekily. Great, he liked drama. could have figured that one out. Oops, my turn.

"uh, becoming someone else?" Mine came out like a question, smooth.

"Good everyone! we will start every class with a question. Any problems?" she glared about, daring anyone to object, "Good! Start by doing an exercise with..." and so class began.

kooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooookkkkkkkkkoooooooooo

The food in the cafeteria was good. This food was strange. We had ditched the caf and the pizzeria in hopes of finding a cheaper place. Naruto had apparently left his wallet somewhere and where oh where was the twenty he'd snuck from my wallet? He ended up buying ramen and sitting in a pleasent but small restaurant. Naruto scrumaged up 533yen from pocket change (mind you,I watched Neji slip 200 yen note in there) and we took off into the black sky night. Naruto and Gaara each lit a sin stick and I was bombarded with questions.

"What'd your brother do?"

"How do you fight?"

"Did you study fighting?"

"Wanna spend the night together? Sasuke-kun??(hearts, hearts)"

Naruto smiled at me. Why was i out with the 'elites' anyway? Was I an Elite? Impossible.

"Before we rape his brain, let's explain some crap to him, ne?" Naruto said excitedly. "First, these are the nine elites. You will eventually be numero 10! Ding ding! Wooo!"

"Him? Ten?" Neji looked me once over, and shook his head. Clearly disappointed. I dislike him.

"Neji. Introduce yourself through my game! Sasuke-teme will ask a question, you will answer truthfully than you can ask him a question. Kay? GOOO!" uh. why was he so excited by his own game? He was humming the famous '_waiting for your answer/question'_ theme that was on a popular American show. Can't remember the name mind you. He was staring at me. Oh question. Right.Uh.

"What do your parents own?" First thing that came to mind. Naruto frowned.

"Ennn. (buzzer wrong answer sound thingy)Sorry! Question is not valid! Ask again!"

Swell. Freaky stuff you got going on in your head there Naruto. Sorta felt like asking him what drama meant to him.

"Why did you join the gang?"

"Prove my worth as a person, not an asset. You?" Well. That made no sense.

"To destroy my brother." I turned to Sakura. "Same question."

"To show I can fight and be strong. Just like any man." She smiled softly. "Why do you hate your brother?"

"He committed a crime."Haku was next.

"Because of Naruto. He excepted me for Who I was." Her smile was pretty. naruto turned pink.

"Who you are?" She was very pretty, her long black hair,big pretty eyes. Was naruto her boyfriend? Gaara would be pissed.

"I'm a girl, 'cept my body isn't."I dropped the stone I had been playing with. oh my. What a very pretty transvestite.

"You're very pretty." It kind of just popped out of my mouth. I was having issues today, wasn't I?

"Thank you. You are very handsome. Mind, what is your, preference? Girl, boy?" She raised a delicately plucked eye brow. I turned solid pink.

"Uh, C, all of the above." I turned quickly to Gaara, still pink.

"For a family." He said icy cold. "Do you have a good family?"

"I don't have one." Itachi didn't count.

" For the thrill!" Kiba said as I faced him. "I'm not gay but would you fuck me?"

"No." I turned to shikimaru.

"Boredom. Do you play chess? Shogi?" He was walking hunched over. He seemed rather lazy.

"A little. I'm a fair shot." The questions were definitely getting stupid.

"Because everything else doesn't make any sense to me." Was Ino's answer. "What did Itachi do?" Ahh, The dreaded question.

"Killed my parents and got away with it." Bastard. I was twitching. There was a couple seconds of silence than Lee said:

"For youthfulness!!! And Exercise!" Who joins a gang for exercise purposes? "What kind of fighting did you study?"

"Boxing,kick boxing, fencing, kendo,karate, judo, uh. I don't remember. It was kind of a mix of everything. My favorites are karate, kickboxing and fencing though." Lee looked a little inspired, it was creeping me out.

"I...want to make peace by stopping fights...and drug deals...and other things...why do you like fighting?" Shino's voice was slow and quiet. Kind of like him already.

"Power, strength, control. I'm not sure really." it wasn't that i liked fighting so much that, my dad liked it. Never really thought about it. I turned to face Naruto again.

"Proving my worth, showing my strength, acceptance, family, thrill, boredom, understanding, youth, exercise, peace. All good answers. Revenge is a bad one." he looked at me. "We'll change it. I suppose my answer, originally was a bad one too. Survival. Now though, it's more like: People.

* * *

uh...that's all folks. Special thx to reviewers and love to my readers! woots! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ha! a day later and ...boom! Thx to everyone! You make me happy. Replies Im sorry bout ur story...that makes me sad...(kinda wanted to read it) I'm a newb and diss myself...i am ashamed...oh well. I will attempt confidenceshinning with youth...fullnes..s...s.ness...(failure...)

Dragon77; my first reviewer...ever! Thx! . You should have seen me jumping for joy. i pulled a sally field 'They like me, they really like me!' hee, always the pressure to update from you...i am slow. bows thanks for encourage ment

misakaida; thank you! i need a beta still...heh...im dumb. Thanks for the complinment, i turned pink and red and blue...i dont know why i turned blue...(ponders)

hugeyoaifan; ...ashlie...you spaz! GO away! Jk. hee. Two�in two days, are you impressed? I did this instad of math homework. Heh.

Pairings: Sasunaru, Gaanaru...ukenaru pairings but nothing happens in them. may mention some itachinaru (duuuhhhh)� theres more, ill list if asked nicely and offered cookies. 

****

* * *

Chapter 5 

**Many Important Conversations.**

_They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot  
With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot_

They took all the trees, and put em in a tree museum  
And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them  
No, no, no, don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you've got till it's gone  
They paved paradise, and put up a parkin' lot

Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT  
I don't care about spots on my apples,  
Leave me the birds and the bees - please  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey now, they've paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not? - Joni Mitchell 'Paved Paradise'

I woke up when a grunt was sounded across the room. I was a light sleeper but I would have to adapt. Kiba was not very silent. I glanced at the clock. 4:47 it blinked. I smelled coffee, so I rolled onto the floor and pulled on a blank white t so I wasn't topless. I checked Naruto's room on my way into the kitchen. Both beds were bare. I shook any perverted thoughts away that involved the two of them in a shower. I was thankful to see Gaara watching a muted subtitled comedy act in the living room/kitchen. The two rooms were sort of one big room separated by a counter. He held a mug with a panda on it and wore grey sweats and a black t-shirt with an Indie 

Band name spray painted on. I grabbed a mug and sat beside him, while a straight man just deadpanned to his partner.

"Morning." I said, voice still groggy from my half-way sleeping. He nodded and flipped channels. It was some reality Korean show that involved a band called Super Junior something, something. It was pretty funny actually. 

"Where's Naruto?" I asked during a particularly dull commercial break.

"Jogging. Should be just about done. Want to go get him for me." Although it was supposed to be a question, I think he just told me to. He'd do a good deadpan. So I pulled on a pair of black combat boots someone (Gaara) had left be the door. Some petty revenge I suppose. As I strolled down the dim abandoned hallway I came across a window. Through which you could see a jogging bouncy ball of blond circling a track. I figured he would not be an early riser. More of a drag-me-out-of-bed-if-you-can kind of fellow. Guess I was wrong. He started to head back and I figured I would meet him at the door. I walked steadily towards the outside. I had dreamed about Itachi again, he had found a teddy bear and was pulling its teeth out. It had been strange. I hadn't seen Itachi yet, which I was thankful for. I wasn't sure if I could face him, after my big manly show yesterday at lunch. My confidence had flown the coop. I could kiss the good life goodbye, at least until I rid myself of him. 

Why was I on the roof? I had gone up instead of down, perhaps my subconscious physic had told me I would be moving up in the world? Or perhaps it was five in the morning and I wasn't awake yet. I strode to the outside stairs and peaked over the ledge. Naruto was leaning against the brick wall, pulling a cigarette package out of his pocket. I skipped the first few stairs and froze. Itachi was coming around the corner, it's now or never!…I ran back up stairs in a hurry. When he passed I could see him and Naruto clearly, uh-oh. A fight? This early? I slouched a bit closer. Itachi was stopped in front of Naruto, he stared at him for a few seconds. Naruto stared into the space in front of him. A good minute passed before Itachi said:

"Hey." His familiar voice ran a shiver down my spine. I could hear his low voice whispering in my ear. _'Sasuke…' _My mind spun. I can kill him, now! Go! 

My legs were glued onto the cold metal stairs.

"…want a smoke?" Naruto said, not looking at him. I wondered if Naruto didn't like fighting in the morning. Why else would he offer his enemy a smoke? 

"Yeah," Itachi took one and lit it off Naruto's, who looked away as he did so, "I heard about the thing with my brother."

"Did you?" Naruto's voice had no question in it, he seemed so uninterested in him; like he wanted him to go away, like he was an annoyance. 

"Yes. You beat him up, hm?" Itachi's voice was calm, and slightly amused. If I didn't know better, this would be a conversation between two lazy, tired friends.

"How'd you here something like that?" Naruto blew a puff into the air, watching it chase it's own tail.

"Iruka."

"Hm. He's a terrible liar."

"Indeed. Hard to think of him as an ex-gangster. Can't imagine it." Iruka-sensei? A gangster? Ha!

"I can." What?

"Duh. You were in the gang together, right?" Naruto had been in another gang? With Iruka-sensei?

"That was quiet a while ago."

"You were just a punk ass kid." How young?

"He took care of me then."

"Still does."

"Better than anyone." Better than his parents? Daddy issues? There was a couple moments of silence in which Itachi inhaled his smoke and blew it out his nose. He didn't look nearly as cool as Naruto. But I'm a biased vote.

"You still pissed at me?" Itachi's low voice sounded a little quiet. I so don't understand. 

"Fuck off." Still a clam, detached voice from Naruto.

"Answers my question."

"Sadistic pig."

"Why not just comeback to me." That must not be how it sounded.

"In your fucking wet dreams."

"True." Itachi chuckled lightly cigarette between his grinning lips.

"Pervert. Is your brother another water maker for your sleep?" Ew.

"Are you accusing me of incest?" Double ew.

"Obviously."

"Well. I'm shocked! Perhaps I'm suffering from a mental illness."

"Tell me something I don't know." Naruto said coolly. 

"Perhaps I push away all my loved one out of fear."

"Perhaps you want to fuck and torture anything you deem cute." Naruto's voice had 

grown icy cold, he still hadn't even looked at my brother, who was curiously not looking at him either.

"Perhaps."

Another silence ensued. They almost seemed unapproachable, like best friends, childhood mates.

"Heard about the deal with Sound." Naruto said conversationally.

"We'll shut them down"

"I'm your enemy. You shouldn't share info." He smirked. That's right. Enemies.

"Perhaps its wishful thinking that you'll let the drug deal go."

"You say perhaps a lot, don't you?"

"You smoke a lot. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good answer. Always honest"

"Never honest"

"Did you let him in the elites?"

"Sound?"

"No, Sasuke."

"You change topics quick. Someday, _perhaps_." He said perhaps with a funny itachi imitation. It was pretty good, actually. 

"You shouldn't."

"Is that a threat?"

"You'll ruin my fun." Fun? It was weird that they were talking about me.

"That's the plan."

"He doesn't know how to street fight." Ouch, how did Itachi know?

"He's got potential." I blushed.

"You'll give him a big head."

"He's got a cute face. Bigger the better." I nearly fell over.

"Interested?" Itachi smirked, glancing at him. Please don't say yes.

"If I am?" Eep. Luckily, it sounded like he was joking…right?

"Can't snag the older, go for the younger?" Why was everything in their conversation sexual?

"Hate the older, fuck the younger?" Fu-fuck?

"Don't fuck him." Fu-fuck?

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Both." 

"Thought so. I should kill you here and now." Please do.

"We all know you'll never build the guts to kill someone. Besides, you never fight when you smoke." well, now I know.

"I should start." Agreed. Another pause.

"How're the wannabes?" Wannabes? I suppose that's what I thought of the gang too.

"Being." 

"Still think you can stop me?"

"Still think I can't?" He was quick to replay. Witty is the word I suppose.

"If I hadn't ruined it, would we still be..?" We? What is this we?

"Nope." we? What we?

"Liar."

"Your brother came out and said it." Me again?

"That you're a liar?"

"That you killed your folks." Ouch. He already knew?

"Ah. He must have been disappointed when he lost to you." I wasn't, sorta.

"No, he was cool with it." I beamed a little. It was nice of him to say that.

"Lies. He must have been crushed." I..I really wasn't. I kind of feel better.

"Nah, he went out to supper with us afterward."

"You…You're lying. I trained him to hate losing." Itachi sounded crushed. I felt my confidence growing. 

"Guess you failed."

"You're covering for him." Itachi's eyes narrowed. Naruto smirked.

"His first victory; could this be the end of Itachi and his wet dreams?" My first victory already. I get it now. Naruto had me lose on purpose, he had me recover as well. He gave me a win, in retrospect. He knew Itachi would learn of it, he knew it would upset him to know I was cool with it.

"Shut it." I had my first taste of a win. I'm addicted as he is to cigarettes. 

"Where you going?" Itachi had ground out his smoke, and taking quick steps away.

"I'm leaving." His voice was cool.

"Awwww, are you not going to try to get into my pants this time?" Naruto teased, finally looking at his retreating back.

"No. Arousal takes beauty and sweet talking." He spat. Naruto turned to the rising sun once again.

"Did it?" Naruto mused, more to himself than Itachi. I stared for a few seconds.

……..

"Hey." I said, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Yo." He grinned, looking right at me. That felt nice.

"Can I have a drag?"

"You smoke?" His eyebrows jumped. He handed me his package and lighter.

"No." I pulled one out and stuck it in my mouth.

"It's bad for you." I took a drag, and stared hacking up my lung. Eww. He laughed.

"Why did you smoke?" I said voice raw. He thought about it for a second.

"'Cause I look cool."

"No. You don't." That was a lie, he did.

"Awwww. My feelings." he clutched his chest dramatically.

"So it's really because it's 'cool'?" I doubted it.

"No. I started smoking when I was 7, by 8 I was at a pack a day. It was just something to distract myself. Some kind of pain killer, I suppose."

"Wow." I was honestly surprised. 

"Hmm. I was always hitting some odd joint, some bar where 6 year olds can wander in and drink. Some club with 12 to 80 year old druggies. Just places where no one cares who you are. Sounds nice, hm?" no, no it didn't. I like people knowing who I am, a Uchiha. Wasn't it nice? To have people know you? I just nodded, but he knew 

I was lying.

"It's not for everyone, I suppose. Than at 10 it became rather expensive, so I quit cold turkey."

"Cold turkey?" I whistle appreciatively. I had seen my dad try quitting many a times, nothing about that was cold turkey. It was just cold. Pardon the bad pun.

"Yeah, I don't have an addictive type personality. I don't get addicted to anything easily. I even tried pot and heroine once to see what the fuss was about. I didn't like it so I never touched the stuff again. You're supposed to be addicted after one try." 

"When did you start again? Smoking, I mean." I had thought maybe he still did drugs. No, not every gangster is addicted I suppose…right?

"I was 13, someone told me something."

"What?"

"They told me about the perfect smoke."

"Perfect?" what is a perfect smoke?

"Yeah, apparently once in a smokers lifetime they get this cigarette, and it's perfect. I don't know how or why, but you'll know when you have it. Everything just falls into place beautifully. He said when he had it, he'd kill himself. Since, after perfection, everything will just go down hill, right?"

"And you? Will you kill yourself?"

"I'm not so dramatic. Once I find it, I'll quit. It's waiting for me. Maybe I'll be an old man, by the time I get it. Doubt I'll live that long, mind you."

We spent half an hour watching the sun paint colours in the sky. We talked but I can't remember anything else we said. Guess it was just comfortable.

* * *

My mom always told me that once you shower in a place, you're able to feel at home. Something about showering somewhere just gives it that homelike feeling. That is a total complete lie. Especially in boarding schools, in a boys dorm. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I have two words for you: Public Showers. Yeah, I saw you shudder. I'm not going to get into to many details, but a lot of students are gay at this particular school. No one wants to see you make you in the shower with your life partner. A billion people must have hit on me; I also waited 30 minutes for a bloody empty shower. That's when Naruto came in, glanced around and joined me under my faucet. I nearly jumped into the tiled wall behind me.

"Hey, can you share? I'll be late otherwise." He beamed up at me. He didn't seem to notice everyone staring at us. I kept my eyes on the floor and away from the nude, glistening body of a respected gang leader.

"There's a bust tonight. You interested? It's a DD, no big B&Es or anything." He asked rinsing out shampoo onto the floor. 

"Sure. What's a DD?" I felt silly asking but how was I supposed to know. I figured he'd make a big deal of it but he just stepped out of the water and said: "Drug deal. We're shutting down a swap from sound to Katski." He towel dried his tousled hair as I flipped the stream off and snatched my own towel.

"What do we do with the drugs?" I dried my hair and pulled on my blue boxers before he said

"Tell you later." He glanced across the attentive shower mates, who all quickly looked away. Oh, duh. I wonder if they sell them? Use them? Obviously not Naruto. He said so, but Gaara? Neji? Sakura? We exited the main building and head towards first period; we were early so the class was empty except sensei. I looked at him, could he really have been a once upon a time gangster? Unlikely, by the looks of it. 

"We drop them off, at the police station." He told me pulling a black glasses case out of his binder. The conversation still on the drugs.

"You give them to the police?" My eyes shot up. Naruto had orange rimmed glasses. He looked cute in them. "Nice specs." 

"Yeah we do. Thanks, I have bad eyes. People say it's cause they're so big. I'm also deaf in one ear." He tapped his decorated left ear. I raised my eyebrow. 

"Really?" He nodded.

"So I learned to read lips!" he grinned wickedly.

"You're pretty messed up for such a good fighter." He laughed and hopped onto his desk. Iruka smiled at us. I was still scrutinizing the fact that he could be a gangster.

"You're wondering if he was really a gangster." I stared at Naruto. Iruka blinked.

"Naruto, don't tell students that!" Sensei looked stressed. 

"I didn't! He eavesdropped." He yelped defensively.

"What?" I looked at him, wide eyed. How could he have known?

"I'm not as stupid as I look. Go ahead and ask any question you want." Naruto's big blue eyes looked at me from beneath his cute slim emo glasses. 

"How do you know my brother? Were you like _that_? Was Sensei really a gangster? Was Anko-sensei? Were you? How old were you? What did your parents think? Why do you hate him?" It came out in one big blow. But I didn't ask the question I really wanted to._ Did you invite me into the gang because Itachi is my brother?_

"Wow. That's a lot at once. Your brother was my roommate my first year. We were good friends. Originally the Kauri was going to be an ally to Katski. But then I found out about the kinds of things your brother is into. Gang beatings, rape, drugs, murder. It's not my style. So we hadn't a nasty break away. I suppose that's why it's so tense between us. Iruka was, anko wasn't, Asuma-sensei was. Anko was a street punk though. Heh, she visited us every once in a while. I was in the leaf. I swapped out when I came to the school." The bell rang, leaving me with my many thoughts.

* * *

i shouldn't have rushed that last part, but im teh sleepy. Plz reveiw and i will feel loved! yayz! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ever seen sweeny todd. Love that movie. anyways, srry it took so long, ive been distracted of late, i have faliculitis. is that how u spell? Oh wells!

I m sorry im so slow, here is next chappie! Yays!

* * *

_"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go (oh)_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime"_

Naruto blared his Ipod through the bus using some speakers he had brought with him. It was Eminem, Lose Yourself, strangely though it was Acapella Just his voice.

"This is vaguely normal music for you Naruto." Neji said, foot tapping to the music.

"I like Eminem, I'm not a rap fan, but I like his stuff." Naruto smiled. This was it. I was slumming it with a bunch of gangsters. No going back now. Naruto was wearing a baggy blue hoodie with 'Fire trUCK Lover' written on the back, save the 'ire tr' part was written very small, baggy ripped jeans, and a red baseball cap on backwards. He looked cute. Everything seemed three or four sizes too big but he didn't look like a gangster so much as a twelve year old wearing too big hand-me-downs. Everyone was wearing gangster clothing, it was cheap looking though, not ritzy fake stuff. The real deal.

It was kind of embarrassing, what with the old lady across the isle eyeing us and our blasting swearing tunes like she had stepped in something similar this morning and gotten her man servant to clean it off. I shifted uncomfortably under her familiar scrutinizing gaze. I had been feeling like everyone was staring at me since I stepped out of the comfort of black slacks and into the oversized under priced world of non designer jeans. I had left my heart at the bottom of my stomach, but I must be having an allergic reaction. Hmm, allergic to hearts, makes sense. My fingers were twitching and adrenalin was pumping through my system. I hadn't been as cool about this DD thing as I had originally let on. The day had passed far to quickly, it felt as if I had just eaten lunch, now I was certain I was about to prove how fast my metabolism was by upchucking the remains of an icky pastrami sandwich to be examined.

A man stepped onto the bus looking mildly amused at our antics, I wonder if he understood the English lyrics. We all did because of the school program, you had to be fluent in English to join our school. It was a must. He smiled at us, it was strange. It was like our rapping and foot tapping was a distant nostalgic memory for him. He frowned and turned to help his mother-in-law onto the bus after him. She glared at us. I hadn't not felt a gaze that intense since my grandmother had passed away. This was eerily similar. She walked, or hobbled, straight up to Naruto, narrowed her eyes and said the rudest thing she could think of with her senile old mind:

"Turn off your blasted terrible music young man, what kind of idiots were your parents to raise you in such an indiscreet manner?" She huffed at him, Naruto smiled uselessly up at her and nodded happily. He did not move to turn of the music. I recognized this old hag, where had I met her before??

"Are you listening, you useless scamp?" She snapped raising her metal cane. She was trying a rough English this time. Like I said, the blond hair and blue eyes stuck out. Naruto smiled up at her, a confused look in his eyes.

Than spoke rapidly in German.

I only know one German word, so to my untrained ears I heard: "Gsdmhgjgdfnjkgjdf nein nein fjbhash." That's right, nein, it means 'no'. Naruto shrugged at her, pointed at her cane and waved his hands, the universal sign for 'DON'T HIT ME!!' The woman frowned. Now I remember. She's my aunt. I duck behind Gaara. He stares at me. So does Aunt Chiyoko and my cousins husband; Daichi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Daichi smiles brightly. He had once told me that in his youth he had been a rebel child, causing his parents much embarrassment. That is why he looked so nostalgic.

"What _**ARE** _you wearing, child?" My aunt practically growled. I blame Naruto for these stupid tight ripped jeans and grey stripped hoodie with spiders on it. i look rather depressing.

"Oba-sama, Dai-itoko-kun (1)" He had insisted I called him that, embarrassing as it may be. I nodded my head to both of them. I could feel all eyes on me.

"Oi-Kun. I see you fell into your brothers' oversized shoes." ouch. She could at least not call me small. I am, but not THAT small. I'm taller than Naruto at least. (good feat...not) "Tell this boy to turn of this vile scratching."

"But he speaks German." I stated. I had pulled that out of my ass. Naruto turned to me and spoke a bunch of words I did not know, than gestured at me and my aunt. He winked. Oh.

"I can see that." Daichi looked vaguely amused. I turned to Naruto and spoke a bunch of (hopefully) German sounding rubbish. Naruto laughed at me, nodded and turned of his music. Daichi laughed as well, turned to Naruto and spoke German to him. Oh, crap. He spoke German? Alls well though, they are both laughing. Other languages always give me the feeling they're talking about me, it's usally riduculus belief but in this case they probably are.Than the conversation turns serious, though I think the German language always sounds just a tiny bit angry. Naruto nodded solemnly, stood up and nodded at us. As we started to get of the bus Naruto turned back to my furious aunt, and said in crystal clear Japanese; "Our stop Bah-san!! Bye, bye!" He flipped her the birdie and laughed jumping the steps of the bus. I paniced at the sight of my fuming aunt and ran. I heard Dai laugh. As the bus pulled away Naruto waved and turned to me.

"Dai-itoko-kun is funny." He laughed.

"I didn't know he spoke German." I said truthfully.

"I didn't know you could either." He chuckled.

"I can't. What did I say?"

"A lot of gibberish but the words 'fucking sewing kit' and 'wheelbarrow rapist' emerged from your mumbo jumbo." Naruto laughed and the others joined. I found the whole scenary vaguely unamusing.

We approached a group of two, a black haired, black eyed boy (in Japan? No way!) and a boy with sea green eyes and hair dyed(?) half black half white.

"Sai, Jess" Kiba greeted, Naruto slid his hand out to bump fist with both boys. The black haired kid wore emo clothing and the other was clearly a punk, lip, nose rings, studded belts and collars. Whole shabang.

"This boy toy is Sasuke." Naruto thumbed at me. I blushed. Boy toy? What am I, a backstreet boy?

"Sai" the black haired kid said.

"Yo man, I heard you were Naruto's new piece of ass." Jess grinned.

"Shut it." Gaara said coldly.

"Jealous?" Jess laughed.

"He's not my bitch." Naruto said nonchalantly and started walking. Everyone naturally followed.

"You're his then, dickless." Sai's voice seemed hollow, but he was definitely teasing Naruto.

"Can it, Sai." Neji sharpened his words on Sai's head.

"How else did he elite so quick?" Jess said loosely.

"Ever heard of the word 'skill'?" I asked. Everyone frowned at me.

"Try luck." Lee said.

"Try insanity." Kiba hissed.

"Try his hot looks." Sakura winked.

"Try," Naruto butted in sourly, "out of the goodness of my heart." he lit a cigarette. I hope it wasn't perfect, in fact, I hope in sucks.

"Or, a cleaver plot to get underneath Itachi's skin." Shikimaru stole a puff from Naruto's. I frowned. I hope that is not true. Naruto laughed.

"A silly reason, but makes sense in your strategically mind, hmm, Shika?" Naruto said to my relief. Shikimaru nodded.

"Yours too. We are alike." Shikimaru scratched the back of his head, eyes sliding shut. Naruto looked vaguely ruffled.

"A compliment I'm not worthy of." Naruto frowned, "To be completely honest, I have no clue as to way the Uchiha has joined my upper ranks. Nor did I admittedly know when any of you joined, but, as your purpose was, in due time, revealed, I'm certain his will as well." Naruto said.

"Wordy." Jess shrugged.

"Question Introducing time." Naruto said in a sing songy voice. Sai turned slowly to me.

"If you could fuck anyone hear who would it be?" Sai said in his creepy empty voice. Apparently they used this game a lot. My pinking face should have answered for me. I looked around. Sakura. No. Ino. No. Gaara, Lee, Neji, no, no. Shikimaru, Kiba, Haku, no. Well, maybe Haku. Shino? No. Naruto…my mind strayed to a dim lit room. Candles, panting, yelling…I shook my head quickly. Erotic. . .ly creepy. My mind added the last part.

"Is death an option?" I asked icily.

"Neee-oooo." Jess said.

"Haku I suppose. Least annoying." I turned pink. Haku turned pink.

"Imagine the look on Zabuza's face." Kiba said blankly…then everyone laughed.

"Why did a dick like you join this Gang?" I asked lacing my voice with venom.

"Rebellion." Sai stated. Like 'duh' "Freedom of Choice... the american dream and what not."

I turned to Jess. Jess stared at the clouds.

"If the floors are tile and chocolate brown and the walls are, bright pasty green, like wasabi peas, what colour curtains would you buy?"

. . .

Am I supposed to answer that?

"What about the couch, or paintings? You have to cover Everything Jess." Naruto turned a cornor. He looked serious. Very serious.

"Fine. Its a bedroom. The bed covers are brown with baby blue squares, there are no paintings, but there is a chessnut dresser and a silver lined full length mirror."

Am I supposed to answer that?

"Well?" Kiba said seriously.

AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT??

"Um, blue?" I glanced around hopelessly. there was a point in which i wanted to becom an interior designer but realized a) i had no skill whatsoever and b) that was a terribly gay sounding job, isn't? Well probably not to regular people. But my Dad wasn't regular.

"Hmm, I was thinking you should redo the entire room. Hard wood flooring would be nice, a calm blue on the walls. the curtains could be a deep dark blue. It keeps the light out better. Is the bed silver trimmed or wooden?" Naruto asked.

"Silver. I was thinking of a more techno futuritic look. You know silvery metallic colours and robot alarmclocks that go off three minutes earlier than you want. Then you could have shutters instead of curtains."

I can't believe they are actually having this conversation. "I can't believe you are actually having this conversation." Big blue eyes and deep green turned to me. Gaara looked back aswell, seemingly amused.

"You're right!" Naruto gasped. "You haven't asked Jess a question yet. Go ahead."

Not what i meant. Oh well.

"Why did you join?" you future source of trouble. A look came into his eyes, like he swallowed a nasty bug or had just been forced to watch mindless tv dramas. Or perhaps the look you get before throwing up. His emotoions arn't as obvious as Narutos clear expressive facial features. Speaking of naruto's facial expressions, he looks like he swallowed something bitter tasting. (the Bug?) he looks sort of saddened by question, but he must have none it was coming. I hadn't asked any others yet. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but was cut-off by Jess.

"Gotta live life to the fullest right? Before it passes you by." I nodded like I understood what he meant. He sounded like an old man. We began to walk, Naruto entertained Sai and Jess with the tale of the bus adventures. I had a feeling this story would live out my gangster life. I stared at Jess and Sai's back. I wonder if they go to our school? Probably not.

"Do you go to our school?" I asked loosely, distracting the two from laughing at my not so wonderful German frump.

"Yeah." Sai nodded, "But I was away this week."

"Same." Jess said. "Miss us?" I wonder if they were in the same place, ew. My mind is dirty.

"They're not together, pervert." Naruto must have mind reading abilities, he really must.

"Ew!" Jess jumped backwards and into Ino.

"Ino-chan! He thought I was Gay!" He sobbed into her exposed cleavage, marked with a purple butterfly tattoo.

"I wish you were." She shoved him away. "Get off me." We turned a corner, and Jess blushed and said,

"I like, H-Hinata-san..." His pink face and big green eyes seemed rather cute. Naruto patted his head and turned another corner.

"I'm in your Drama class." Jess smiled brightly, changing the subject.

"Who is Hinata?" I asked, how was I supposed to know everyone?

"Na-chan?" Naruto looked vaguely annoyed. "She was your tour guide."

"Oh. She was certainly very cute!" I assured an anxious looking Jess. He blushed and grinned.

"Someday I'll work up the nerve to talk to her." He said brightly. I sweat dropped. He had never spoken to her?? Oh boy. Naruto led us into another turn and Neji stopped walking, so did Gaara. Naruto looked back at them and frowned.

"Make a decision." Neji said coldly.

"Sorry." Naruto looked at his converse shoes. I got the inkling a conversation had been hatched about me, but not out loud.

"What?" I asked blankly. I hated being out of the loop. I glanced around when no one answered. They all stared at their shoes.

"Naruto's been walking in circles." Sai said slowly. His voice had that empty emotionless drawl people get when talking to a very disinteresting person.

"Why?" Don't let it be what i think it is, please?

"You."

Fuck.

* * *

There you go. Jess is my creation. I like him. He's loosely based of my dog.

(1) Oba-sama is aunt in a very respectful manner and itoko is cousin, Dai is Daichi's fun loving nickname, Oi-kun means nephew.


End file.
